Behold, the Legend
by Torankusu
Summary: The title speaks for itself.


Behold, the Legend  
a Dragon Ball Vignette  
by Torankusu Senshi  
  
"Gokuu!!" came the almost inhuman sounding scream of anguish, of suffering. The meaning in that cry was symbolic of so much: lost hopes, lost dreams, and with a tone of injustice. The brave man named Kuririn felt himself rise into the air, propelled almost by the monster's sheer will alone. Before he could utter another word, the inhuman pain in his chest expanded and multipled a thousand fold, and everything went black. He exploded brilliantly, small pieces of his body, the only remnants of the once great warrior, literring the already blood soaked ground.  
  
Son Gohan and Son Gokuu stared into space, in shock. Blood and sweat ran down their bodies, just some of the external signs of the hour long battle that was taking place with the tyrant. Of all of them, they had least expected this. Piccolo was a brave soul, and it was easy to imagine the Namekseijin going down in a blaze of glory, but such was not the case. He had been brought down mere moments ago, by an enemy who had seemed able to do so simply as an afterthought. But Kuririn.....Kuririn had seemed invincible, sometimes. No matter what circumstances they were in, the short man seemed to be able to deal with it until hope arrived, to even crack jokes in the face of this horror. But, that was over. Kuririn was dead.  
  
Kuririn was dead.  
  
Son Gokuu was not what some would consider an intellectual. In fact, he had it on the authority of a few mortal enemies that he was, in fact, a raging idiot. He didn't understand a whole lot of things, but this was different. During the battle, it was like Son Gokuu's mind sped up. He understand everything, and could, in fact, be considered a master tactician. During battle, especially battling for all he held dear, there was no stopping him. He was like an undefeatable obstacle, an insurmountable rockface, to his enemies. Except for now. Now, he had given it his best, had literally used all he had, all his spirit, strength, and power, and then some. Son Gokuu had been beaten by Freeza, soundly. And because of that, his best friend was gone. Kuririn had put his trust in Gokuu, and Gokuu had failed him.   
  
Gokuu looked to the monster on the rock above them. A monster, indeed, if there ever was one. Freeza was like no other, he posessed an unimaginable power. He had killed Vegeta, probably killed Piccolo, and done the same to Kuririn. The entire planet of Nameksei had bowed before his godlike strength, and could do nothing but die as he ravaged it in search of the dragon balls. Gokuu had lost. What now......?  
  
"Who's next? The boy, maybe?", and a haughty laugh escaped the monster's lips.   
  
......Gohan?  
  
His son. Gohan, more than any of the others, was innocent. The boy knew nothing of true evil, he merely fought to insure the safty of his friends. He had just been forced to witness the death of his ally, Kuririn, and the likely death of his mentor, Piccolo. And now, the child, Gokuu's son, was going to die. All because Gokuu was to weak to help him.   
  
He couldn't save anyone. Freeza proved that. He proved that no matter how hard he tried, it was impossible. The creature was right, it was all in vain, all hopeless. He would die, as it would go. He had lost.  
  
But.......why would Gohan have to? Why did Kuririn have to die?  
  
Was it because Gokuu hadn't tried hard enough? Was it because he hadn't fully accepted the faith they had placed in him? Was it because, in truth, he was weak, weak of soul and body?   
  
No.  
  
It wasn't because of him. It was because of monsters like Freeza. They were true evil. Gokuu had tried, so, to show them the error of their ways, he had tried to show them that the innocent need not suffer. It had been in vain. They had not listened, and never would. How could he have been so naive? How could he have placed his trust, his faith, in the very people that would kill his family, his friends, his world? How could he have been so stupid as to willingly place the lives of him and his friends in the hands of Freeza, and allow Freeza to do as he wished with them?  
  
And now, it was too late. Freeza was too strong, the being posessed more power than Gokuu had ever imagined was possible in a mortal being. He would kill Gokuu, and Gohan. He would go to his home,and ravage that planet, the same as he had to this one. ChiChi, Mutenroshi, all of them would die. His friends up at Kaiosama's palace would never be able to live freely again. Freeza would kill them all, and his own weakness had sealed their fate, sealed it long before the monster came calling.  
  
It was then that Gokuu felt something. Felt something completely alien to him, and he couldn't put a name on it. It resounded from the depths of his soul, and was so loud and demanding that the sheer mass of it almost floored him. Power. Power like that seen in Legends. Power like that he could use to destroy Freeza, once and for all. Power so great anything next to it would pale in comparison. It filled him, it consumed his senses, and clouded his desire.  
  
So absorbed was Son Gokuu in his own inner struggle that he did not notice his surroundings. The ground shook, and the tides all seemed to move away from the place where they stood. Fault lines appeared in the dirt. The shocked face of Son Gohan, and the disbeliving face of Freeza all went unnoticed to him. All he felt was the power. The very planet Nameksei shook in anticipation of what was to come.  
  
The power was so great, it almost hurt. His body was seeming to rip itself off at the seams trying to contain it. His actual increase in size went unnoticed. All he could think about was Freeza. Freeza stood for everything Gokuu had fought against, he stood for everything Gokuu had once thought petty. He had learned, the hard way, that he was wrong. He was helpless.   
  
Again, in his mind, he heard that haughty sounding chuckle.   
  
The next emotion to fill Gokuu was beyond comprehension. It consumed him entirely with it's desire for violence, for combat, for revenge. Some what call it rage, bitter and hard rage, but they would eb mistaken. The emotion now felt by Son Gokuu was above such a petty emotion such as rage. No word for emotion could describe it, and it transcended emotions normally felt by human beings. But, to put it in words suitable:  
  
Son Gokuu snapped.  
  
With an animalistic cry of rage and grief, he exploded. Exploded with his own power, with the emotion that was no dominating him. Golden flames, symbols of his fury, erupted around him as if he were the center of a maelstrom, which he was. The bitter and hapless rage felt by Son Gokuu was repalced by something new: Cold and controlled anger. Anger that would be soon be satiated with the blood of it's cause.  
  
From the rock below, Densetsu no Super Saiyajin Son Gokuu glared at the cause of all his pain, murderously.  
  
And so the Legend of the Super Saiyajin came to pass. 


End file.
